


Любить — значит жить жизнью того, кого любишь  (Love means to live by the life of someone you love)

by Mimozka



Series: Russian Speaking Oliver [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Russian Speaking Oliver, olicity - Freeform, post 2x13, russian mob, solnitchnaya bratva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x13:</p><p>“Once she’s back here and I make sure she’s fine, I don’t ever want to see or hear from you again. You burned your last bridge tonight by going after her.” he declared, keeping his voice as emotionless as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любить — значит жить жизнью того, кого любишь  (Love means to live by the life of someone you love)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ The title is a quote by Leo Tolstoy.
> 
> Post 2x13.
> 
> Oliver may seem OOC to some, just keep in mind that he’s been stewing in his thoughts and anger for a while. You’ll know what I mean when you get there.
> 
> The ” you may see next to some words in Russian is transliteration of the vowel Ы since there is no such sound in English. The ’ stands for Ь which means that the letter before it is pronounced softly.

* * *

 

Eight hours. That’s how long it’s been since Oliver last heard from Felicity.

She’d sent him a text around lunch to let him know she was going out to meet someone for lunch. He had no way of contacting her back since he was out of one meeting and into another as soon as he could so much as think about calling her. Oliver just assumed she was back and didn’t want to disturb him.

He’d gone to his office at six, fully expecting to see her there - dressed and ready to go to the Foundry.

Only she wasn’t.

He tried calling her cell.

He called her home.

He tried her cell again.

He tried it over 30 times in an hour.

Hell, he even called her mother! 

He looked for her at QC.

He went to her apartment.

He checked Sara’s place.

She was nowhere to be found.

He all but flew to Verdant on his motorcycle, barely waiting for it to come to a stop, before he was leaping off of it and opening the side entry to the foundry.

She wasn’t there either.

He couldn’t stop all the scenarios from running in his head like horror flicks - each more terrible than the previous.

She could be hurt, or drugged, or hungry, or scared or everything at once, but he knew she was counting on him to find her.

He  _had to_ find her.

He didn’t know how he found the inner will to calm down and sit in her chair so that he could run the trace on her phone, but he did. It took him a couple of tries, because his fingers started shaking slightly at one point, but he did it. He activated the trace.

Felicity getting in trouble was one of his greatest fears. Second only to not being able to get to her in time. Despite their arguments on the subject, Felicity was innocent in this. She was good. He could not afford to lose that, for both of their sakes. As long as she had that light inside of her - then there was hope.

There was salvation.

The computers pinged, pulling him out of his stupor. 

What he saw made his blood boil.

* * *

 

Oliver burst through the front door and headed towards the sitting room from where he could hear voices.

"Where is she?!" He all but roared as he entered, seeking the face of Felicity’s captor.

He vaguely registered the presence of  Sara, Walter and Thea.

It seemed she was having a party.

Typical.

Kidnap someone at seven and then get back home to get ready for the get together at eight. 

Just another day for Moira Queen, he was sure.

"Oliver!" Moira’s voice was harsh as she approached him with a frown on her face. "We have company." she hissed, taking a hold of his arm.

Oliver shook her off.

"Where is she?" he repeated menacingly. "What did you do to her?!" The only reason he wasn’t shaking the answers out of her was that horrible person or not, she was still his mother.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Moira replied coldly.

Oliver’s fists clenched at his sides. He was reaching the limit of his patience really quickly.

"Mom?" Thea’s voice came from behind Moira "What’s going on?" 

"Not now, Thea," Oliver dismissed her without so much as a glance.

It was only then he’d noticed that the room had gone quiet.

He didn’t care.

"Oliver," Walter’s calm voice cut in "Is something wrong?"

From the corner of his eye he could see Sara tense.

"I am going to ask you one last time," he addressed his mother again, his eyes narrowing into slits "Where. Is. She?" 

"Oliver, calm down," Thea urged him.

"I will not calm down!" Oliver shouted "I can’t calm down, Thea! Felicity is missing!" 

Thea frowned “Well then file a god-damned missing person’s report, Ollie! It’s not mom’s fault!” she yelled back, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Oliver laughed. It was an ugly, mocking, bitter sound. “Then why did the trace of her phone lead me here?” he asked her, his eyes shifting from his sister to his mother.

"She could have forgotten it!" Thea retorted.

Oliver snorted “Felicity goes nowhere without her phone.” he explained.

"Why would I kidnap Ms. Smoak?" Moira asked flatly.

"You know exactly why,  _mother_.” he spat the last word out as if it were poison.

Moira flinched just a little bit at that.

"Ollie," Sara’s hand on his arm made his head snap towards her. "Show me the trace." she asked him calmly.

He tossed his phone to her.

The deep frown on her face was enough of a response.

She pulled out the knife she kept at the small of her back.

"Does Digg know?" she asked quietly, so that only Oliver could hear.

"Left a message, he’s still on that mission with Lyla." Oliver explained.

"I’ll go search upstairs." She told him, handing him his phone back.

She left without waiting for a response.

Oliver showed the device to his mother. “See that red dot that keeps flashing? - that’s her phone. And that building it seems to be in - that’s your address. Felicity goes nowhere without her phone.”

"She’s not here." Moira said quietly, dropping her pretense at last.

Oliver raised an eyebrow silently, urging her to continue.

"They took her." 

“ _Who is they?”_ Oliver could feel his blood boiling again.

Raisa showed up then, carrying a tray of treats. 

Hope bubbled in Oliver’s chest at the sight of her. If there was one person whom he knew he could count on - it was Raise.

"Raisa, ti" uvidila yeyo? Skazhi mne pravdu, umalyayu tebya!  _ **(Raisa, did you see her? Tell me the truth, I beg you!)**_ " his voice was desperate as he approached her. 

The older woman put the tray on the nearest end table just before Oliver’s hands got a hold of hers and squeezed gently.

"Ya uvidila kogda ana prishla, no eta vsyo shto ya znayu, Mali’sh.  _ **(I saw when she came in, but that’s all I know, little one.)**_ " Raisa told him softly, one hand coming up to stroke his cheek just like she used to when he was a boy. "Ti lyubish yeyo, pravda _ **(you love her, don’t you)**_?” she smiled at him.

And for the first time ever, Oliver was being honest. “Ochen  _ **(Very much)**_.” 

"I am sorry, I cannot be of more help to you, my boy." Raisa told him ruefully.

Oliver closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"There’s no one upstairs," came Sara’s voice from the entrance. "But her phone was in the library." she said, handing him the device as she came to stand beside him.

"I called someone." Moira confessed.

"Mom!" Thea exclaimed in shock. "What have you done?!" 

"I did what I had to in order to protect my family." Moira replied defiantly with her head held high.

"We stopped being a family a long time ago." Oliver countered. "Who did you call?" 

"The Bratva."

"You called the Russian mob?!" Thea’s voice rose to a nearly hysterical note. She didn’t know Felicity, but what the hell could she have done to warrant this.

Oliver let out a relieved breath next to her. Out of all the people she could have called, the Russian mob was the best option, so to speak.

He pulled out his phone again and hit speed dial.

"Leonov," he barked into the phone.

His registered Moira’s shocked face from the corner of her eyes.

 _Surprise, mother, you’re not the only one with connections._ he thought bitterly.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you, Captain," a heavily accented male voice responded. The calm tone of his voice told Oliver the man knew exactly what Oliver wanted.

"Ya hachu govorit s nei!  _ **(I want to talk to her)**_ " he all but ordered.

"S kem?  ** _(With who?)_** " Leonov asked.

"Don’t play games with me, the blond woman Moira Queen had you kidnap earlier today."

"Ahh, that one… Ochen krasivaya dyevka.  _ **(Very pretty girl)**_ " Leonov taunted him.

He was lucky he wasn’t in front of Oliver right then, because he would have had his head bashed into the wall.

Instead, Oliver settled for second best - smashing his fist against the wooden paneling.

The pain felt good.

"You have one hour to bring her back before I let Kinyezev know about your actions. And you know my word will be the one that’s trusted." he hissed into the phone. "Seichas, ya hachu govorit s moei zhenoi.  ** _(Now, I want to speak with my wife)_** " he demanded.

There was rustling and some sounds of protest when Oliver heard Felicity shout at her captor to let her go.

His heart stuttered, both in relief and in anger. 

There’d better not be one hair out of place or one speck of dust on her glasses or he would be out for blood.

"U Tebya adin chas _ **(you’ve got an hour)**_. If you’re not here, I will find you and I won’t have mercy. Ti budish mechtat’ shto ti” nikogda ne rodilsya. Ponyatna? ** _(you’ll dream that you’ve never been born. Understood?)_** " Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Leonov responded reluctanly.

"Yes, what?" Oliver barked.

"Yes, Kapitan  _ **(Captain)**_.” 

With that he hung up the phone and set his timer for the appropriate time.

"How do you know them?" Moira was the first to react to what they all just witnessed.

Oliver just tugged the collar of his shirt down, showing her his tattoo. “I saved the life of their boss.” he explained reluctantly.

"Ollie, what were you thinking?!" Thea protested. "You can’t call the Russian mob and demand things! They’ll kill you!" 

Sara laughed. “They won’t,” she soothed the younger Queen. “His rank protects him.

"You have a rank in the Russian mob?!" Walter’s brows rose in surprise.

"Captain," Sara explained. "Highest one possible." she smirked.

"Still, how can you be sure they wouldn’t hurt Ms. Smoak?" Walter inquired. While he wasn’t surprised by Moira’s actions, Felicity was a dear friend to him and he worried for her wellbeing.

"Oh they wouldn’t hurt the captain’s  _ **wife**_ ,” Sara couldn’t help the small snort of amusement that escaped her.

The surprised exclamations that followed made Oliver roll his eyes.

"Sara." Oliver’s voice was a hiss of warning as he glared at her.

"You’re the one who said you wanted to speak to your wife, Ollie, don’t glare at me. U menya ne horoshiy ruskii, no ya ponyela shto ti" skazal. _ **(my Russian isn’t good, but I understood what you said)**_ " she smirked at him.

"I said what I had to, to make sure she’s safe. You would have done the same." He sighed tiredly,closing his eyes and wishing this day was already over - or even better, hasn’t happened at all.

When he opened his eyes he looked straight of his mother. “Once she’s back here and I make sure she’s fine, I don’t ever want to see or hear from you again. You burned your last bridge tonight by going after her.” he declared, keeping his voice as emotionless as possible.

With that he turned around and walked out of the room without so much as a second glance.

* * *

 

Exactly fifty five minutes later a cab pulled out on the Queen’s driveway.

A slightly disheveled but overall okay Felicity stepped out of it and was swept up in an embrace as soon as she closed the cab’s door behind her.

"Felicity!" Oliver’s whisper against her neck was muffled as he squeezed her close to him.

Her response was to him just as tightly. 

Once he pulled away from her and made sure she really was alright he let out a breath of relief, letting the tension ooze out of his body.

How his knees didn’t give out, he didn’t know.

"Oliver, I’m alright." Felicity soothed him, caressing his left cheek.

"You’re alright," he repeated, leaning into her touch.

He leaned in then, his arms encircling her once again, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"I’ll make them pay," he vowed, as he breathed the scent of her shampoo.

"Not tonight." Felicity countered softly. "Tonight we’re going to go home and sleep."

"I cut all ties with my mother tonight, I don’t have a home." Oliver shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Of course you do," Felicity objected, seeing right through him as she always did, "There is more than one type of family, Oliver." she took his hand in hers and led him to the Queen garage. "Let’s go home." 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was heavy. I enjoyed writing Moira as the bad guy since I usually write her as a good person who gets along with Felicity… As for what they were all doing in the Queen Mansion - Moira was having a family dinner and invited Walter and Sara (b/c she thinks she’s dating Oliver). Roy was at work for those of you who might be wondering. 
> 
> Oliver may have come off too strong but we all know he’s the ultimate drama queen - pun intended - when he wants to be.
> 
> I had fun with the Russian. And I have some more ideas - not mob-related ones - that I might develop soon.
> 
> Let me know how you liked it. :) 
> 
> Anna
> 
> PS: Russian is a bitch to transliterate - which is why I’ve transliterated the words as you would hear them in a conversation and not how they’re written.
> 
> Seriously though, let me know what you think.


End file.
